


Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes

by EmpressMermalaid



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sousuke wears Tight Tights, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressMermalaid/pseuds/EmpressMermalaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one shot.</p><p>Sousuke unwinds with some yoga, Makoto helps him unwind with something more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes

**Author's Note:**

> Short one shot for a darling anon who requested Makoto seeing Sousuke doing yoga in tights for the first Hump Day Porn Prompt Party!

 

Sousuke exhaled, enjoying a familiar, satisfying burn stretch along his calves as he reached down to grip his toes, pulling his body down to the floor even as his muscles pushed back against him with natural resistance. He held that pose, just on the edge of his capacity before unfurling with a sigh. He slowly worked his way to his feet, in a deep meditative calm as he felt every joint, every iota of pressure held in his body creak and dissipate as he reached his hands towards the training room ceiling and he could have sworn he melted a little, so content as he was in his little bubble of relaxation.

He rolled his shoulders and stretched his fingers to the ground, making sure to keep his back straight and poised. He jumped as he suddenly felt a weight press against him from behind, and large hands grip his waist firmly.

“Tachibana?” Sousuke sighed with a grin as his bubble was broken with an almost audible pop.

A little rumbling hum of confirmation came from behind him.

“You're wearing those tights again,” Makoto said quietly and Sousuke could hear the soft smile and the hungriness in his gaze from his tone.

Makoto pressed his crotch to the mound of Sousuke's ass which looked far too appetising in that particular pair of pants. Black exercise tights that were barely there, and only served to highlight the perfect shape of his thighs and ass, and the slowly growing bulge between his legs. He pulled Sousuke, still bent over and legs spread from his stretches, back to grind against his lap, knowing Sousuke could feel the hard mound in Makoto's jeans rub against him hot and needy. Sousuke growled, standing slowly in a way that left him feeling every inch of his ass grind against Makoto's erection he had pressed flush against his backside. He spun around, Makoto keeping his arms around Sousuke's waist until they were chest to chest, a playful smile dancing on the brunette's face. Makoto's confident grin faltered completely when Sousuke pulled them to the floor, unbuckling Makoto's pants with no forewarning, no pretext, just hands seeking out the hot hardness whose teasing had him rock hard and straining against the thin polymers of his exercise gear. But if Makoto thought he would be in control of this set up, thought he would be the one fucking Sousuke he was sorely mistaken. Sousuke had prepared for this since the last time he had been jumped by Makoto while practicing yoga, storing lubricant in his bag which he surreptitiously fished out while distracting Makoto with a hand teasing the length of his cock.

Makoto gasped in surprise when he felt Sousuke's cold, wet fingers press against his entrance as the taller boy dipped his head between Makoto's legs to help ease some of the discomfort with pleasure administered with his very skilled mouth. It was mere minutes before Sousuke had Makoto, who had come in all primed and ready to dominate whining and writhing on a few of his fingers, hole spread wide and dripping lube down his lovely tanned thighs. Sousuke continued to finger the other boy, eliciting a wonderful array of moans and half gasped pleas for more even as he slicked up his own cock, pulling the clingy black fabric strung taut across his hips down just enough to free his raging erection, palming the first drops of precome forming down his length with a fistful of cold gel. Sousuke leant back, dragging Makoto with him until he had positioned Makoto's now dripping wet entrance above his cock and slowly spread him apart, enjoying the way his head pushed past the first tight ring of muscle only to be sucked in by the rest of his invitingly hot sheath.

“Ohh-ohfuck _fuck-_!” Makoto moaned, head tipped forward as his stomach muscles rippled and clenched in time with Sousuke's thrusts. His thighs tightened as though preparing to reclaim some semblance of control but Sousuke's firm grip prevented him from moving or shifting or doing anything except ride him with a heated blush on his face and precome smearing his own neglected cock.

Sousuke loved that Makoto, sweet, gentle, kind, well spoken Tachibana Makoto ended up with the filthiest mouth when getting fucked like this. It only took Sousuke sliding in until he was balls deep in Makoto's tight ring to get the curses tumbling freely from his lips, and that's not even considering the kind of language he came out with when getting properly pounded hard until his eyes were crossed and his thighs trembled around Sousuke's waist. Sousuke smirked at his most recent memory of having Makoto on his back, panting and gasping and begging for more only a week or two ago.

“Like that?” Sousuke purred, voice deep and sweet as he bucked up into Makoto who moaned in response.

Makoto had managed to angle himself in such a way that he was bringing himself down to meet each and every one of Sousuke's thrusts, spreading his ass wider as Sousuke's cock twitched and hardened the more it was stroked by his lube slicked walls. His head, hard and dripping, pressed against a particularly pleasurable tangle of nerves deep inside of Makoto's hole, backing him jerk suddenly with a cry, hands fisted against the ground. Makoto arched his back, lifting himself up and ramming back down again on Sousuke's length, trying desperately to find that spot again. Sousuke angled his thrusts the same as he had done to make Makoto clench up and keen like that, trying to hit that same spot that had made Makoto's hole tighten around him perfectly and pull him in that little bit deeper. He grinned, a trace of cocky triumph pulling at the corner of his mouth as Makoto trembled, eyes screwed shut and teeth scrambling to find purchase on his lower lip as his whole body tensed and shivered, Sousuke now hitting that spot with every hard snap of his hips against Makoto's ass.

It wasn't long after a thick trickle of precome ran down Makoto's cock from the sheer pleasurable force of having his prostate stimulated so hard and fast and directly that Sousuke grit his teeth, fingers digging into Makoto's thighs and his hips jerked up hard. He buried his cock in the tightness clenching around him as he came, filling Makoto to the brim, a trail leaking down over his own balls and thighs as Makoto clenched, stroking himself. With an airy whimper he spilled his own release over Sousuke's chest, riding out his orgasm on the still hard girth inside of him. Both of them would remember this the next time Sousuke dared to wear _those_ pants around Makoto.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder that you can see more of my shit in the following places:
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/ladymermalaid)   
>  [Tumblr (main)](http://www.ladymermalaid.tumblr.com)   
>  [Tumblr (porny side blog)](http://www.empressmermalaid.tumblr.com)
> 
> Did you enjoy this fic? Chuck me a comment (even if it's just a single, solitary grunt) and you will fill me with such pride and vanity and appreciation I will have no choice but to write more and update more regularly to soak up more of that sweet, sweet recognition. It's that simple!


End file.
